A Christmas Surprise
by fanfiction91
Summary: Merry Christmas! Penelope and Derek throw a party for their BAU family at their house. What happens when Penelope faints? Was she having too much fun or does she have a surprise for Derek? 2-Shot (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! For the holiday season, and from being inspired by reading other holiday stories, I decided to write a 2-shot Christmas story :) And with great thanks, this morning my friend Jenny Crum agreed to co-writing it with me! ^_^ This story is based off the festivities that my family does for Christmas, so I thought to share it in this story. We hope you enjoy , and We wanna wish everybody a Merry Christmas ❤️**

 **Chapter 01.**

Stirring awake, Penelope Garcia-Morgan opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on her side facing her bedroom window which was wide open, allowing her to see the beautiful scene of the streets blanketed in snow. She sat up and pressed a huge smile to her face. Christmas morning. Throwing back her covers and hanging her legs over the side of the bed, she slips her pink fuzzy slippers on and wrap her favorite robe -that read Mrs. Morgan- around herself. Padding out the room and down the stairs quickly like a little girl again on Christmas morning she nearly crashed into Derek who was walking by with two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Oops! Sorry hot stuff." She frowned slightly but smiled again glancing over at the huge 9ft overly decorated Christmas tree her and her husband Derek had decorated the night before.

Sitting the coffee down on the banister, Derek pulled Penelope into a hug and gave her a strong kiss to her lips and let it linger for a bit. "Merry Christmas baby girl."

Beaming with happiness Penelope grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the tree. Plopping down on the floor sitting criss-cross applesauce, Pen scanned all the presents with her eyes.

Derek watched her with a grin on his face. He never seen Penelope like this. This was their first Christmas together. She was so happy and he wanted to keep her this happy FORVER. He made a silent vow to himself that he would make sure to have at least two to three presents under a plant if needed for Penelope once a month. He chuckled at his thoughts and was brung back into reality hearing the sound of wrapping paper being ripped up.

"Thank you so much handsome for all the uberly awesome gifts. I'm forever thankful to have you."

"My pleasure mama, I love being Santa."

Tapping Derek's nose, Penelope giggled and from behind her back she pulled out a mistletoe which she held above them. "Will ya look at that, what do we have here?" She said in a sing-song voice.

Unable to hold back his laugh, Derek placed his hands on Penelope's cheeks and brung her in for a kiss. Sliding his tongue against her bottom lip, Penelope parted her lips and moaned as Derek dipped his tongue into her mouth and made out with her. Upset that they both needed to pull apart for air, Derek smiled as he wrapped his arms around Penelope, "you look and taste good enough to eat baby girl."

She giggled as he kissed the side of her neck, "now now Hotstuff, it's almost time for everybody to show up."

Shrugging his shoulders, Derek gently bit down and murmured, "well then after they leave you're alllllllll mine," he smiled.

Penelope smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Derek began cleaning up the left over wrapping paper and moving their gifts for each other to another room for them to set up and sort through later. Penelope ran upstairs to get dressed. Their BAU family was arriving soon.

Rushing back down the stairs thirty minutes later, Penelope and Derek both were ready for their guests to arrive. Trying to get one last kiss from his wife, Derek leaned in to kiss her lips again gently, but they reluctantly had to pull apart from each other when there was a knock at the door. Derek groaned internally knowing that their peace was cut short and he'd have to wait until later.

"Be good all day, and I'll show you something good tonight." Penelope winked before walking away with a seductive sway in her hips to purposely tease her husband.

Finally finding the will power to drag his eyes away from his luscious wife, another knock at the door made Derek spin around to open it.

"Heyyy, Rossi my man." They went in for a hug and clapped each other on the back. "Merry Christmas." They said unison

Stepping inside Rossi revealed the bottle of wine he brung and Derek pointed him the right direction to go and place it on the wine rack.

Turning around to close the door, Derek was faced with JJ, Henry, Hotch, and Jack. Wrinkling his nose, Derek couldn't help but to ask where Will was.

"He got called into work right after Henry opened all his presents." JJ piped in dryly.

"Aww that's too bad. At least he was home for the important moment.."

Just then Henry wrapped his arms around Derek's legs and looked up at him. "Merry Christmas uncle D. Can we go and play with Clooney?"

Derek went to bend down, and on the way bumped fists with Jack. "Merry Christmas to you my awesome nephewss," he made sure to plural the word speaking to both boys. "And yes you may, Clooney is in the back."

The boys ran off and JJ entered the house to find Pen.

"Beautiful home Morgan. With Penelope now living here, I can see the improvement." Hotch smirked.

Derek laughed and closed the door behind them. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or not."

Penelope was in the kitchen checking on her pies that were baking. JJ walked into room carrying her contribution to the meal which was Macaroni and Cheese.

"OooOooo that smells delicious" Pen licked her lips.

JJ laughed, "Thank you, so does whatever's in your oven." She opened the door and inhaled the sweet scent of peach cobbler and an apple pie.

Closing the oven shut and standing up. They both looked at each other and began to laugh at how hungry they were.

A few minutes later the doorbell was heard and Derek stopped his conversation with Hotch to answer it. Standing in front of both men was Emily Prentiss. Both of them not able to hold back their excitement Em launched into Derek's arms and he smiled widely.

"Em you came." Derek said in a satisfied tone.

"Are you kidding me? You knew I wouldn't miss this day for the world. I've missed you guys!" Removing herself from Derek's embrace she smiled at Hotch behind him.

"Good to see you Emily." Hotch gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Same here." She blushed slightly.

Derek missing the whole trade off, closed the door behind Emily and ushered her towards the kitchen. "Pen is going to flip. She was so worried that you wouldn't make it since we sent the invitations last minute."

Nodding her head, she made her way towards the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible.

JJ was adding sprinkles to the cupcakes Penelope had made the night before and Penelope was pulling out the pies from the oven. Sitting them down on the stove top and removing her oven nuts she was surprised and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone jump on her.

"Oh my god!" JJ exclaimed from behind them running around the island to join.

"Emily!" Penelope squealed in excitement turning around to face her friend who was smiling with excitement.

All three ladies hugged and giggled having their own private reunion, til Kate Callahan walked into the kitchen. "Well hello.. Did I interrupt something?" She smiled.

Reaching a hand out Penelope grabbed Kate's hand and brung her in introducing the ladies.

Rossi poured wine glasses for himself, Derek, and Hotch. Another ring of the doorbell and he poured another assuming it were Reid. Walking into the foyer he was greeted by the three men and their old friend Alex Blake. Rossi surprised to see her smiled and quickly ran back in the previous room to pour her a glass to. Coming back, he handed out the glasses.

"Spencer my boy, I know you don't drink, but come on. Have a glass. Just one."

The men and Alex glanced at Reid expectantly and to their satisfaction, Spencer raised his glass to them and downed the wine. "Here here." He shouted which made them all laugh and follow suit with emptying their glasses.

Tara Lewis was last to arrive. The BAU family was still new to her but they insisted that she comes. Putting her sadness to the side and deciding this holiday party was a great way to get closer to her new co-workers, Tara dragged her depressed self out of bed and got dressed. She even wore a Santa hat which added fun to her appearance. Everyone including Kate, Alex, and Emily welcomed her in with open arms and lots of options of different alcoholic beverages since she claimed that she wanted to let loose and forget the hardship she was currently undergoing.

"Are you ready for your big debut?" Derek teased with a wiggle of his brows.

Reid and Hotch were out of the loop and waited patiently for an explanation.

"As a matter of fact I am." His eyes danced before he stepped away to find JJ who planned to help him.

Dave shook his head and laughed at himself as JJ helped him stuff his Santa suit. She laughed lightly and smiled, "You look so cute Dave."

He took another glance at himself in the mirror before meeting JJ's eyes. "Why don't you go get the kids and I'll slip out, grab my Santa bag and walk back into the house."

JJ rubbed her hands together. "okay, give me a couple of minutes before you head out."

He nodded his head in agreement as JJ left the room and practically skipped down the hall to the backyard where the boys were playing in the snow with Clooney. Rossi rubbed his stuffed belly and said, "ho ho ho." He laughed at himself as he gently opened the door and headed out of the room.

"Come and get it!" Derek called out in a sing song voice.

He was very proud of his Gumbo that he cooked up this season. It had shrimp, chicken, sausage, and crab in it, along with white rice to soak up the juice. To him it was tradition. From when he was a child, his dad and aunt use to make it every Christmas. After his father passed away, his aunt stopped making it and he had some serious withdrawals over the years. A year ago, when him and Penelope finally stopped dancing around their feelings for one another and started dating, Derek took her back to Chicago for Christmas so she could properly meet all his family. Fran, Des, Sarah, and his cousin Cindi wanted to help "set the mood" to swoon Penelope and make sure she had a great time with Derek, so they asked him in advance what he wanted them to cook. To his advantage, he asked if his Aunt Yvonne would be willing to cook her famous Gumbo. After some begging and whining she gave in and swept everybody off their feet with the great meal. It became Penelope's favorite.

Now Derek attained the recipe and worked hard at acing it by cooking it himself once a month. Twelve months later, Derek is sure he's mastered the dish.

"Ahhh. Seafood Gumbo." Rossi says with a satisfied smile on his face as he inhales the southern scent of spices and meat.

"Haha," Derek chuckles as he claps Rossi on his back shoulder. "This isn't just, any gumbo. It's my dad and aunts 'Famous Morgan's' gumbo. Family secret recipe." He grins showing off some of his pearly whites.

Dave throws his head back to let out a hearty laugh, amused by Derek's confidence, he can't wait to try a bowl.

"Ok boys, move aside please. Let the children eat first." JJ states while pouring the ladle of gumbo into tiny styrofoam bowls for the two boys.

Kate sets the table for the kids, while Penelope sets the table for the adults with the help of Tara placing down napkins and setting utensils on top.

"So how are you liking the BAU so far?" Pen attempts to make small conversation. She can tell Tara is a little uncomfortable since she's still getting use to her new colleagues.

"Oh I love it. It's exactly how I pictured it, except for you all. You guys are so welcoming and kind. My last job everyone was closed off and kept to themselves."

Penelope smiled wide, "yeah, we're all great friends, we're like family really."

Tara smiles and stops to stare out the window. There currently was no snow falling but there still was snow blanketed on the ground from the night before. The sun was shining as well which bring a warmth to the room. Penelope finished setting chairs and stopped to watch Tara. She had heard about her current divorce and it saddened her. Penelope couldn't imagine how she was feeling with what she was going through.

"Say thank you for the good times... Be thankful it happened now and not later, so that you get to move on and be happy. So hang in there, things do get better."

Tara tested up some from Penelope kind words. She turned to her and gave a quick smile which pushed a tear to fall down her cheek, that she quickly wiped away.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

Penelope came to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder like a best friend would.

"I know we haven't known each other long but just know each and every single one of us is here for you, especially me." She smiles.

Giving in and leaning her head against Penelope's shoulder Tara broke down silently letting a few tears fall. Being in Quantico with no family, she hasn't really been nurtured or been able to fully release her tears. JJ walked into the dining room to see if Penelope needed help setting up the table, but what she saw before her broke her heart.

"Is she okay?" JJ mouthed quietly to Penelope who nodded her head and took Tara into a full hug. Rubbing circles on her back she asked her if she could move them to another room knowing everybody was going to occupy the room soon to eat and she knew Tara needed her privacy.

JJ gave them a small smile and Tara a pat on the back as she directed them out the room and up the stairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

Later, they all were sitting at the dining table that Penelope and Tara had dressed up.

"Mmm, uncle Derek I like this." Jack said while slurping gumbo juice off his spoon.

Derek chuckled from his seat now in the dining room, "You hear that Hotch? Young Jack Hotchner here likes my gumbo. Can you believe that?"

Everyone laughed while the ladies rolled their eyes with their laugh. Derek couldn't cook if his life depended on it so it was quite impressive for him to make such an awesome dish.

"And it's seasoned perfectly." Emily decided to give her old partner some credit.

"Thank you Emily." Derek grins ear to ear.

At that moment Tara and Penelope joined everyone at the table. Tara had a huge bowl in front of her and everybody glanced at it. Looking up, with a smile of embarrassment Tara smirked. "What? I couldn't help myself. I love gumbo!" She said happily and slurped the juice from her spoon causing a giggle out of the boys who were sitting at the kids in the corner of the room.

Rossi taps his glass to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast."

He clears his throat while everybody raised their glasses to him.

"From co-workers, to friends, to right now Family. I've been blessed to work alongside some of the most intelligent, loving, goofy, strong, driven people. Years ago when I was asked to return to the BAU I swore I was going to turn it down but I'm so glad I didn't. I love every single one of you in this room, even you Bella Lewis; the newbie to the crew." He smiled at her and she returned the smile. "Okay, let me cut this short before I get all emotional here, because you know how us Italians are. We're big on family. And unfortunately because of the weather, my daughter and grandson couldn't make it here today but they told me to wish everybody A Very Merry Christmas, as from me as well. And too many more holidays, and hoping that the best is yet to come".

Everybody clinked their glasses with whomever was sitting next to them and in unison shouted "Merry Christmas!"

After taking a sips of their drinks, they continued to devour the delicious meal that was in front of them.

Rossi laughed as his spoon scraped cleaned his bowl. Penelope laughed at her friends and smiled. She loved moments like this, being together with her friends that have become family over the years. Everyone was seeming to have a great time and the love was they all had for one another was incredible. She snaked her hand to her stomach and rubbed it.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, standing in the kitchen, the ladies were talking with one another. JJ was giddy with excitement talking about her and Will's newborn son -whom she dropped of at her mothers-, along with Kate Callahan chiming in about hers. Next, Emily was filling them in on her life in Europe and being in charge at Interpool. Tara Lewis, the newbie to the group stood quietly but enthused. She really liked these gals and couldn't wait for more get togethers so she too could bond with them more and have interesting news or stories to tell, as for right now her life strictly revolves around work and her divorce.

Penelope, off to the side of her friends stood in front of the island in the center of the kitchen. She felt slightly dizzy and clung to the countertop.

Alex walked into the kitchen to finish emptying out her soda can and stuck it in the white garbage glad bag that Derek had got going for recycle. She smiled listening in on her friends conversation, but once she turned around facing away from the sink, she noticed the out-of-it look on Penelope's face.

"Garcia?"

Not getting anyone's attention, not even Penelope's, who was focused on keeping her balance, Alex slid over to her just in time as Penelope fainted into her arms, nearly crashing them to the floor.

"Oh my god, Penelope!" The ladies cried which caught the attention of Reid and Hotch who were in the dining room.

The boys stopped what they were doing and rushed to the kitchen to see why the girls had cried out.

"Woah! Is she okay?" Reid walked quickly over to the sink to grab a paper towel to wet for Penelope's forehead.

"Somebody get Morgan-" said Hotch

"Derek!" JJ yelled fleeing the kitchen to find her friend.

Applying the wet paper towel to Penelope's forehead, Reid attempts to keep his cool though he is worried.

"Penelope can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?" Emily repeats while in a crouched down position in front of her friend trying to help her regain conscious.

Hotch -being the boss that he is- asks the ladies who are still in the kitchen what happened. They answer him honestly that they weren't paying attention so they have no clue.

In the family room, Derek is laying on his belly in front of the Christmas tree playing with the boys and their new remote control cars. Coming around the corner fast, Derek is startled by the cry in JJ's voice as she cries his name again with a panicked expression on her face. Leaping to his feet Derek meets her halfway.

"JJ?" He rests his hands on her shoulders. "JJ what is it?"

Stumbling over her words, Derek's mind jumps to the worse and to his dismay it is indeed Penelope.

"Jack watch Henry." He demands before sprinting down the hall to the kitchen where he could hear where the commotion was.

"Penelope, stay with me okay." Emily says.

"Derek." Penelope whispers, and at that moment Derek engulfed her in his arms and held her close, taking Alex's spot which she handed over with no argument.

"I got you baby, I'm here." Derek assured her while looking back and forth between his friends with questioning eyes.

Penelope clung to Derek for dear life and he rocked her. She began to relax, a little too much, because soon she had no grip on him and that scared Derek half to death.

"Call an ambulance!" He called out to anyone willing.

Holding up her phone to alert everybody that she was on it, Tara Lewis dialed 911.

Hotch and Will helped Derek move Penelope to the living room where they laid her down on the couch. Reid checked her pulse which was faint.

"What's wrong with her? Is she gonna be alright Reid?" Derek asked desperately, but unfortunately for once Reid didn't have a definite answer. Statistics and information read in a book can easily be out ruled by God's will. Reid just shrugged and stepped back from the couch afraid that Derek would lunge for him for not having a very helpful answer for once.

JJ stayed with the boys in the family room, hoping to keep them occupied so they too won't worry about aunt Pen. Kate was the only one who had the balls at the moment to not stand around looking lost and actually try and help. She knelt down beside Derek and Pen on the couch as Derek held Pen in his arms. Reaching out and holding her hand Kate eyed her.

"You said she was feeling sick this morning?"

Derek nodded.

"And she refused to drink the eggnog you offered her?"

Derek nodded again.

Smiling, Kate patted his arm and stood up. She leaned her head against Penelope's resting it on her forehead and whisperer to her, "Congrats."

Penelope was still out of it so she probably didn't hear Kate clearly but Derek did, and couldn't wrap his head around what her comment meant. Too much worry and fear was pricking his mind.

Sirens were heard from the front of the house and everyone sighed in relief. Hearing the doors burst open, and seeing 3 EMT's sprinting inside being lead by Rossi and Tara, two of the paramedics set up equipment, while the third started asking everybody questions.

"Please help her." Derek said as he helped one of the EMT's wrap the cuff link on her upper arm to check her blood pressure.

"Hey!" The woman who was standing back to ask questions shouted in excitement as everyone came to realization of she was

"El?" Hotch asked as a small grin spread across his face.

"Oh my god, it's good to see you bossman" Elle Greenway set down her clipboard to give her old boss a quick hug. She knew it caught him off guard and like Reid he wasn't a fan of body contact. Feeling him tense slightly she pulled back with a laugh. "I see you haven't changed much."

Smiling sheepishly Hotch folded his arms in front of him, "what are you doing here? I mean, EMT now? That's a change"

After the paramedic was done with Penelope's blood pressure and was removing the cuff from her arm, Derek looked up and seen Hotch speaking with El. As happy as he was too see her, he still was highly concerned about his wife so he stayed quiet waiting for results.

"Blood pressure low and from the pinch of her skin, I'd say she's dehydrated and lack of food in take."

"Ok that's good, right? I mean, she'll be okay soon right?"

"Sir we're gonna need to hook her up to an IV to get the proper amount of fluids into her system so if you don't mind, can you sit her up in a sitting position and we'll take it from there." The man said in more of a command rather than question.

Reluctantly Derek did as the man asked. Anything for Penelope. He wanted his baby girl to be okay and soon. If anything serious were to happen to her he'd die.

El cutting her conversation short, reported back to her duties. "Hey Derek" she smiled passing by him and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Everyone stepped out of the living room to give the EMT's enough space to do what they needed to.

"You know her Derek?" Rossi asked quietly to him.

"Yeah, she use to be my partner before Emily came."

"Ahh" Rossi gave it some thought before making a smart comment. "You must of given her hell to make her leave the BAU and downgrade to EMT position.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. If Rossi only knew the real reason she left. It wasn't his business though so Derek kept quiet and took the joke.

After what seemed like forever, El walked over to Derek with a smile on her face. "Soooo, you and Garcia?"

"She's a Morgan now."Derek beamed and unconsciously rubbed his wedding ring with his thumb.

El punched Derek in the arm, "Shutup," she said with her mouth hung open in excitement. "Look at you, all grown up now."

Pretending to be hurt Derek grabbed his shoulder and let out a laugh. He knew the news was of shock since El knew the old him, the player him. "Yep. I couldn't be a playboy forever. Plus, it was only a matter of time before we stopped dancing around our feelings and go for it" he grinned.

El studied him for a moment then a warm smile graced her lips. "Congratulations Derek. I'm really happy for you two. Honestly, I must say, I didn't think Garcia would turn out to be your type, but the chemistry you two had I silently hoped that someday your thick skull would realize she's the one for you." She winked before turning around and re tending back to her duties before she then would finish her hellos' and goodbye's to her old team mates.

Penelope was now awake and sitting with a smile on her face. The paramedics were very sweet to her and JJ had made her a quick sandwich. Sitting in front of her watching her eat, JJ smiled.

"How long have you known?"

Pen stopped chewing and sat the half of the sandwich down beside her on the arm of the couch. Looking into JJ's eyes she spoke softly, "three weeks now."

Tears welled up behind JJ's eyes and she sprang forward to engulf her best friend in a hug. They hugged for a moment until JJ pulled back and brought her hands to her mouth in shock. "Pen I'm so happy for you. Morgan is going to be so excited!"

"Shhhhh." Penelope shushed her to quiet down. She still hadn't told Derek or seen him since she came back to life. "I know I know. It's all he's been talking about. We've been trying, and well surprise." She rubbed her belly though there wasn't indication of a baby bump yet.

Emily poked her head around the wall to check on Penelope. Everyone had continued on with their Christmas festivities; the kids were drawing in coloring books and the adults were walking around the dining room table exchanging cookies and sweet treats. Penelope caught glimpse of Em and waved her over. Em took a seat beside her and gave her a side hug.

"PG, you scared the living daylights out of me. Are you okay now?"

Nodding her head yes and placing her hand on Emily's knee, Penelope looked her in the eyes. "Sorry I scared you buttercup."

"Well Pen, are you ready to join the others?" JJ asked with lifted eyebrows hoping her friend was ready to make her announcement.

Penelope stood up on wobbly legs at first but Emily was beside her to help her balance and then smiling she reached for her sandwich finishing the last bite. Emily and JJ shared a look then laughed.

"Greedy" Emily smirked and headed out of the room to let the others know Pen was okay and coming out.

Derek was washing his hands in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw. He saw a grown man, who is happily in love with his beautiful wife and his crazy life. He couldn't remember a time where he was happier and so content with everything.

Hearing a knock at the door pulling him out of his stare he glanced over his shoulder at the door and listened to Rossi telling him that everyone was moving to the family room for the next surprise.

Drying his hands off Derek pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. He didn't have another festivity planned for his friends so he wasn't sure why everyone was gathering. He fixed his outfit and stepped out of the bathroom to join them.

In the family room standing by the Christmas tree Penelope was hugging everybody because they were so happy to know she was okay.

"You gave us all a scare there Garcia." Reid piped in and twisted his wrists in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry boy wonder, it won't happen again. I practically scared myself." She giggled.

Derek walked into the room seeing everyone and froze. "Uhh. What's going on?" He asked.

Penelope beamed when she saw her husband. She reached out a hand for him and without hesitation he glided across the room and swept her up into a hug. Giving her a kiss on the forehead then the lips he smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Squeezing her husband's shoulder she pressed her forehead against his and it felt like it was just them in the room, in the moment. "I'm so sorry for scaring you. Apparently I haven't been eating properly for us, so it made my blood pressure decli-"

"Excuse me?" Moving his head back Derek glanced down at Penelope with his brows furrowed.

Penelope blushed.

"Us?" Still a confused look on his face, Derek raised one brow. "Baby girl, what are you saying?"

Penelope pulled back from Derek and stood before him. Everyone in the room looked at her expectantly waiting for her to explain further because they too were confused, well except JJ.

"Derek I'm pregnant." Penelope said quickly. "We're going to be parents!" She pressed with a shining gleam in her eyes because words can't explain how happy she was knowing this news.

Room still silent, though they all wanted to cheer, but wanted to be courteous and allow Derek to celebrate the news first.

Derek stood there in shock. Did he just hear what he think he heard? The room was so silent you could hear a pen drop. His eyes were glued on Penelope's face but shortly dropped to her stomach. Without warning, Derek dropped to his knees in front of Penelope and placed his hands on her belly. Looking up into her eyes tears formed in the back of his eyes and he tried his best to keep them at bay.

Penelope had tears to threatening to fall from her eyes because she knew she just made her husband -if it were possible- more happier than he already was. Holding Derek's face and brining him up to standing again, Penelope crushed her lips on his and he responded with the kiss as well as wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you baby for the best Christmas Surprise." Derek's voice rumbled his chest and was dripping with love and appreciation. Penelope held him closer and tighter savoring the moment.

The BAU family cheered in happiness excited for their friends. Rossi whistled loudly using his fingers in his mouth, the girls all had tears falling down their cheeks, Reid and Hotch clapped each other on the back and clanked their beer bottles, and even the boys Jack and Henry celebrated by being goofy and shielding their eyes from Derek and Penelope's icky kissing.

The Morgan's breaking their lips from each other for air, they smiled like teenagers with happy tears at each other. "Merry Christmas my chocolate Adonis." "Merry Christmas Goddess."

 _THE END_

 **Thank you everyone for reading. Again I have to give a shoutout to my wonderful friend Jenny Crum for helping me with this story. We literally worked on this all day today on such short notice lol but together we pulled it off and I think it turned out pretty good :) Please leave reviews and we hope you've had a Merry Christmas**


End file.
